ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The-Psychid
Some Info If you need to make a card image, just click here, it's a card making system. --LilyTheAngel left this message. 05:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hybrids I do not know yet. I must first sort things out with another guy that happened to create the same thing before me. I don't know if he likes how i put it more or what. So, you will have to be patient. Ok? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi Psychid45! I have not actually made any cards yet, but I'll try to get some done sooner or later. I really like your idea of a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and Total Drama Island. Can I have the title of your biggest fan? Don't worry, I'm just trying to tease you!--CyberGirlFan 12:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah! I got it! Fanfiction Sure, just be sure to tell me if you do. I'd love to read something that has my work in it. Chaos josh - Talk 20:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Using CRD This is regarding your request to use Chaotic Reactor Dragon in my fanfic. I will allow you to use it on two conditions: 1.) That you also give credit to the creator of Nuclear Reactor Dragon, where I got the idea from, and 2.) if you give me details regarding your fanfic; I'd love to hear about it. If your good with these terms, then knock yourself out. --ChaosX97 left this message. 18:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Using CRD (2) For its appearance, think of Chaosdramon X from the Digimon (check out the Wikia) with a long wyvern-like neck and horns. The legs would be crouched in to give it a serpent feel, and there will need to be a large glowing core that has an orange glow like it will explode at any minute. If you can picture all that, then you've got it. If you have any more questions, then just ask. --ChaosX97 left this message. 18:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Using CRD (3) I read your idea for a disclaimer, and I am perfectly fine with it. I definitely appreciate you giving credit to both me and Jalal the dragonborn. I hope my card works out for you. --ChaosX97 left this message. 20:47, 28 September 2009 (UTC) Ghost Hedgehog No problem. You can (and must XP hehe) use my card =D. Sure Go ahead. The 9V rewording seems appropriate anyway. --Comet Knight 14:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Template Permission You sound to be a very respectable person, You have made me have a good first impression of you. Don't ruin it. lol. However much I wish, DKaiser is not an admin (but that doesnt mean you cant ask him for help). I am though, an admin, and pretty much the head of this wiki. The template you asked about is okay. It will be useful, and judging from the colors, you most likely obtained it from the Yugioh Wiki, am I right? No problem with that. But yeah, thats pretty much. Can't wait to read it. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 18:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) * Note: I do believe I already uploaded it some time ago. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, just how you had worded your question, it seemed very professional. I dont know, but professional here gots to be respectable. You are probaly the first person that has ever asked a question so well. Lol. Keep up teh good work. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Do as you will... Just ask me if you're going to use alternate text if you use it. Comet Knight 17:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Adnminship Ah, now you blew it. I thought you were respectable. Next time, don't ask for adminship. But as for teh respectable part, I'm just kidding. You were being modest. That's admirable. Anyway, so far, you look as if you're on the track of becoming an admin. Before I make you an admin, you will work as my intern, if you wish. Which means, if you don't have one already, go to MSN, and get a Windows Live ID. Just so you know, Hotmail is Windows Live. Then, message me back, and we'll talk and I'll introduce you to the team and decide on your projects. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:45, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Doomsday Heroes *I'm really curious about these cards. If you could tell me more information on the conception and creation of them, I'd really appreciate it. Danny Lilithborne 03:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello Ok, so you'd like to use my Blackwing - Breeze the Light Air for your fanfic? OK... I don't quite get it, but I'd like a bit of infor about this Fanfic? >_> --DarkHeroRaven 22:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC)--DarkHeroRaven 22:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) PS, it was meant to be broken :P hi Sin Slifer Why not make him "Divine", like following his original version, or just at least make him Fiend? --FredCat100 16:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sin Slifer Attribute All Sin Monsters are DARK Attributes so that's why Sin Slifer is a DARK monster because it is the corrupted version of Slifer. I will wait for my artist to draw that card...--Chizuruotohime 09:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I am referring to his Type, not Attribute. But thanks for your cooperate, I am relax for that. Btw, if you answer to me, please respond in my talk page instead so I can read it and answer back. --FredCat100 20:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Salvation Priestess Correction Thanks for the correction for Salvation Priestess Chizuru~!! 13:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sin Ra and Sin Obelisk I think obelisk will not be joining the sin group....first of all sin monsters ( a few) are Dragons...except the pararell gear...thats all i know...its my opinion.Chizuruotohime 13:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yumi Fuuko You made your own fictional yugioh too?...--Chizuruotohime 13:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Chizuruotohime I'm a female. I have an account on yugiohcardmaker.net and I use Magic Set Editor on my cards.--Chizuruotohime 13:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic Chaos josh and UDK said that fan character pages are allowed. So, I won't plaster a deletetag on any of your articles unless you post an article that's empty or that just happens to be utter shit. Also, aren't you quite the dedicated one. You don't need to use the wikicode links in talkpages, you know. --UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 01:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin stuff Go ask Chaos josh or UDK about that. I don't have any mod/admin privileges. I just plaster deletetags in stuff.--UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 17:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Baned template thingy I'm not going to say anything about Thanonyx, since he might get pissed again, but the banned template is a decent idea TBH. --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 19:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I was wrong I'm sorry, I was wrong.--Thanonyx 16:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you for accepting my apology. Now can you tell everyone that I'm not a douche? I even added delete tags to my own cards that have copyrighted material.--Thanonyx 18:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) **Just out of curiosity do my Jack O' Lantern and The Great Pumpkin cards count? Popeye is public domain Just to let you know, if by some chance you see any Popeye related cards, don't tag them for deletion. Popeye just recently turned 100 which means all Popeye characters are now public domain.--Thanonyx 20:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) YCM lags I know u sent me amessage about your new story...when im gonna reply your message..it hangs...so send it to my userpagehere at wikia so that i can reply and sent a messge here as well..--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) It's All Up To U.D.K. Now I sent a message to U.D.K about Thanonyx. I hope he can help out. Steriaca 17:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Curiosity just out of curiosity, why are you deleting your own archetype? They're not copyrighted.--Thanonyx 16:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Quandry If a card has an image that is fan art but the fan art depicts something copyrighted is it infringement or just fan art?--Thanonyx 23:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for the info but I didn't make said card I just found it. It's called Action Defense.--Thanonyx 23:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Cannot find it... When I open the Fanfiction page you sent to me this is what i got.. "Story Not Found Unable to locate story with id of 5631566". Is something wrong?? --Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 03:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) thanks! Thank you for making the category for Yugioh DQ characters.Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Duel Queen * it means duel queen...ill made a story about it...ill just think of one...or just in case check jadenkaiba's deviantart to see...--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 23:45, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ** You can see the Yu-Gi-Oh! DQ page now...--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 23:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) its ok Thats OK. They will be cahnge into drawing by jadenkaiba.Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 02:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hero reply Our Fancy Hero project hasn't even finnished yet and my mind is gonna explode thinking about it....hehehheheh Hmmm...I dunno but I'll do my best to add some...--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Chrono Hero Cassidy * check the Chrono Hero Cassidy and tell me if you like it?? Should i send the cards or their effects?? I'm confused..Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 11:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Celestial Gods wow you did well at those cards.....can u give me an idea for "Constellar" cards?? They all LIGHT synchro monsters and the alternates of the Earthbound Immortals. Here's one for example: Constellar Andromeda Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 09:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, for the welcoming! Nice of you to drop by, welcoming me! : 3 As for you questions, I am a Japanese-speaking European, so I'll leave it to you to decide whether I'm forein or not. ; p And the looks are deceiving you! : o 賢狼ホロ 08:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm a guy. : p 賢狼ホロ 14:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Rise of the Busters What happened to your fanfic, I went to read it but it was gone.Ajustice 16:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Candidate for Deletion Hello, this is @Creator5000 and I need some help. About two days ago I made the card (Kyuno of Celestial Darkness) and UlimateWai put the Candidate for deletion Template and gave me no reason for it no message on my talk page, no reason on the Template itself, now I have used the Talk, Candidate for Deletion talk page to find out why as well as I left UlimateWai a meesage and he/she has yet to reply can you help me. Finally. in advance of if you can or cannot help I am sorry to bother you with my trival matters Sama.Creator5000 20:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Reason reply I wanted to thank you for your help though you didn't have to take time out to fix one of my articles I know I should learn better format skills if I am gonna make a card here. I will look at the Template to see where the info is to be added just I couldn't figure out where it is suppose to go. Thanks again.Creator5000 00:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) My archetype I was hoping you can help me with my Adventure Ladies. First of all the name, my original name was Warrior Princess but I couldn't think of any royalty based support cards, and the current name I admit I got part of the inspiration was from watching GoGo Sentai Boukenger, I was thinking of Femme Fatal but it didn't sit well with me. What do you think would be a name for a group of female warriors and spellcasters? I'm leaning toward Valkyria. Also I thikning should change the synchro monster Shinsei to a fusion monster. I think I should try to have them start as a set of contact fusion monsters. I thought of having a light-type and dark-type monster that is a base for the contact fusions like Neos. Here's what I have in mind the light monster(Mirakuru) contact fuses with fire, water, dark monsters of my archetype while the dark monster contact fuses with earth, wind, and light monster of the archetype. Tell what you think if you understood all of that. I don't mean it as an insult, I'm just afraid I'm not being clear enough.(A Fan of Justice)Let's chat 00:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply. I read the message you sent to me, I appreciate the offer......Maybe I'll check that sometimes...What's the site anyways?? Yes from Saitama "Sai-no-kuni", Japan Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Why? Hi there, Gailson here. I just wanted to take this chance to ask you why you made my card a canidate for deletion? I swear that the idea is from my A.I. archetype, I completely made up the name, and the pic is just something I saw on google images. My Armored Heroines Could you explain how exactly you'd changed the lores of my cards?(A Fan of Justice)Let's chat 15:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Fallen Heroes? If u are making your own fallen heroes, you must give that a different name. Since "Fallen Heroes" has been taken.... Try a diffrenet name.--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Look like it's game over For me, I had enough of being trolled by this sexy manbeast. I am writer, not crazy creator. --FredCat T.P. 15:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) * ^ he mad UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 15:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) About your cards. They are pretty well-designed, unlike certain cards. And the Celestial Gods can be DIVINE Divine-Beasts, since those exist in the actual card game (IRL and ). --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 22:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Perfectly Logical Explanation I created an archetype of monsters called "X Monsters", which combined two Archetypes together to create a new Fusion Monster. Ally of JusticexVairon Prototype is called such because it is the X Monster created from a combination of an Ally of Justice monster and a Vairon monster, similar to FabledxInverz Lukefir. Would you be willing to help? Just Wondering... Hi! YRPOtaku169 again. Why did you correct that Mecha Turbo Dragon card? It was a ripe candidate for deletion. Hi thanks for removing the deletion template off my dragon [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 17:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) WIND and thanks again What is your Archtype? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 17:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Learning Curve If I am coming off as picking on our mutual friend LaserGhost, which is a pretty cool username, I might add, I apologize. I simply wish to instruct him on how to properly make a card. If my methods seem a bit harsh, it is because one of my greatest wishes is for some of the users here to know how to properly make cards. I see terrible examples of terrible cards left and right, and it irritates me to see the gap between my cards, Chizuruototime's cards, your cards, ReimuH's cards, and the like, and the cards made by people who seem to just pop in here and say "Let's make a card without any regard to the proper procedure!". I'm just getting fed up with these kinds of people coming in here and not knowing or caring how a card is properly made. Ugh... Man, I am getting fed up of editing Hemorphage's posts. What ever happened to proofreading? Please Help! There are 2 things I need help with: 1. Is there any way to change my "Mr." cards so they don't get deleted! 2. I cannot make an account because everytime I try it comes up with a message saying "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." with a creamish background. If you could help me then I would be forever in your debt Thank you 18:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks! SO sorry for the late reply!! Thanks for the Luminous Archlord Dragon Trivia!!! I haven't checked on it until now so I want so say thanks !!!!--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Candidate for Deletion 2 Is it really a duplicate card if the effect was modified from its anime version? That was sorta the reason I created the page the way I did. Then again, I can rename the card if ya let me. -XD Master 20:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Nova Monsters Okay I like yo idea but can you give me a example to go on like a monster and trap that will work just so i make sure i can do it right Clear Mind Burning Soul 01:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC) U know what the name of ur trap u want it to be or do u want me to make it up? Ok I got it seem pretty easy to make one just another thing if i take a monster and use the Nova Trap card I can Nova Summon like that example Elemental Hero Avain + the Nova Trap Card can make a Nova Monster correct ok go i got it ill come up with some right away This is YRPOtaku169. Sign me up. Y-Tak again. Check out a Nova Monster. That color work? it should be scarlet, but I can change it if needed. Thanks! ?? How do you create an Archetype box at the bottom of a page? Arkanes17 Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Is he giving you problems, too? I think it's just because he keeps blanking his own talk page, thinking it'll make the "problems" go away. Taylor Gorrell 18:08, July 31, 2011 (UTC) MLD Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) It's OK, I guess... New cards I don't even know what "Iroa" is. I don't make all new types of cards on this Wiki. The ones I've made are Base Monsters, Composition Monsters, Hybrid Monsters (this one is more of a re-tool), Game Cards, Splice Spell Cards, and Splice Trap Cards. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 20:18, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Malefic Numbers I have ideas for Malefic Numbers. Is this set only for the Number 10X and Number C10X? LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:14, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Moar Thanks. LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Mana Monsters Hi, No, I would not mind at all. Actually, I will edit my page to create Mana Position instead. But I wouldn't mind if you call them Mana Monsters, since my new monster card type is called Nexus Monsters, not Mana Monsters. So I don't mind if you name them that. Sincerely, RenKrawler17 P.S. Could we be friends? I am new to this wiki, so it would be nice to make some friends. --R.G.K 15:59, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I would love to hear about it. And thanks for being friends with me. Let's talk about this on chat. --R.G.K 16:32, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Butterfly Blade - Elma The card Butterfly Blade - Elma, written as is, cannot be used outside Traditional; a (This card's name is always treated as ...) effect includes in the Deck. An example: You cannot have 3 s and 3 . --AvzinElkein (talk) 04:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Mana Monsters Is the "sea green" color the same as Spell Cards? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:08, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I figured. The template's been updated for them, but make sure you use CardTable2 for them. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:21, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Yo Psychid, I just saw the page for Mana Monsters, and I pretty much like the concept you had. As a nice guy out there and since I saw the talk you and Taylor had, WHEN and ONLY WHEN you finish the idea and drop the first Mana Monsters, are they available for the rest of the users to make? I want to say that this will be nice with the Mana archetype Nova started and I supported. Y'know, "Mana" Mana support? LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:42, January 8, 2015 (UTC) OK, but I want to see how a Mana Monster might look like, what is the coding for the Mana Effect, how a Mana Monster's wording is like. In other words, I want to show me an example of how a Mana Monster looks like. I have read the pages regarding the mechanic thoroughly, but I don't want only theories. I want to see some real thing! LionHeartKIng (talk) 20:00, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I've finished the edits to the Template for Manas, and all the additions work. You'll have to have someone make icons for the Mana Count and Mana Energy, though. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 00:15, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Taken care of. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 00:32, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Try XBrain. He made my Quality and Wavelength stars. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 00:48, January 9, 2015 (UTC) It should work now. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 04:24, January 9, 2015 (UTC) After seeing Victory Viper T-301, it brought me a question: Do Mana Monsters have flavor texts instead of Monster Effects, or they can? LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:27, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. And I am really close in making my own Mana monsters. I understood and read carefully and thoroughly all the pages regarding it, so if you face problems with the future Mana Monsters I will make (since it is new as a mechanic), feel free to drop me a message of what's wrong. LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:40, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Well, mind if I make Mana Cards in my wiki as well? I have some ideas for archetypes that are benefitted with the Mana mechanic, and I guess you have no problems with them, do you? LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:29, January 10, 2015 (UTC) So Psychid, I did the fix of the CardTable2 I utilize in my wiki (which is the same as the CardTable2 we use here, with some extra features, due to some custom mechanics hosted there), and I didn't know what the code is and where to use it, so some help of where to place it is appreciated, and I will do it. Anyway, because there are not Mana Monsters without Mana Energy and Mana Count, well, see here and there. I said (in the description): "Credit goes to Psychid on YCW for the images, as well as the Mana mechanic." Is it enough? That was the best I could do, basically. Don't worry, since every time I host some new mechanic on my wiki (and that came from either here, which is the Mana mechanic, or the Ascend mechanics made by some guy on pojo), I comment/give credit to the mechanic and who made it. This is one of the examples I can give you. Not making a single Mana card atm on my wiki, so it is just a reminder. LionHeartKIng (talk) 21:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the horribly late reply ^^' I was having problems with the star so I forgot for a while your request, but the other day I found one on internet and I tweaked it a bit. The crystal is a recolored Pendulum Scale instead. http://sta.sh/27hvod5re69 17:55, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Really, I have them in higher size; those are just shrinked versions for direct use in the template. Since you asked, I'm adding the fullsize versions at the same link. 12:50, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, well, mind if I make some Number Ps outside YCW? I know there will be called "Astral" or "Barian", depending their origin. Or is it personal project? LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:18, June 8, 2015 (UTC) My aim wasn't to make Number P versions of the Barian Numbers, lol. LionHeartKIng (talk) 03:05, June 9, 2015 (UTC) LHK made a Mana Monster I believe is invalid: http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/Mana_Swordsmistress --AvzinElkein (talk) 22:41, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, I think the other requirements to Mana Summon (besides what's needed in the Summon itself) is what bugs you. Oh well. Anyway, I removed the first sentence of the Monster Effect. I don't want it not to have a characteristic with the Mana archetype, which requires you to Summon your monsters by removing Spell Counters from Mana Forest. I think Swordsmistress needs to remove Spell Counters with her Mana Effect. And it is common for the Mana archetype to be able to Mana Summon Swordsmistress to protect one Forest by giving its force to the other. LionHeartKIng (talk) 04:46, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Meh... if they ask, just tell them my username, and if they want to know more about me, tell them to contact me. -- 19:51, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Weird... (regarding the talk you and XBrain have). I am not confident that they like listening to new ideas, but I don't hope so, buddy. Anyways, did you contract them by mail? LionHeartKIng (talk) 20:25, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Odd-Eyes Haze Dragon I edited the template so Dark Synchro Pendulums have white text, but it'll probably take a while for it to actually show up like that. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:42, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Mind if I make Iroa cards? I will credit you (saying that these Iroa cards were the idea of Psychid) LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:49, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:41, January 9, 2016 (UTC) The Practicioners You might have to change the Scales of those two since the Fiend-types you're making to work with the Entity monsters aren't all Level 4. --AvzinElkein (talk) 01:44, February 5, 2016 (UTC) : I apologize for having sounded mean there; forgive me, please. I'm utterly inexperienced with this kind of stuff, you know. --AvzinElkein (talk) 02:04, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Deletion tags are showing up on your Iroa stuff. Did you actually want that stuff deleted, or is someone messing with you? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:07, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "KND" and "Half-Life" crossover Well, my Pixel HERO Archetype is entirely references to Super Smash Bros. So long as the cards aren't simply the characters themselves, using them as bases is fine. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 02:01, June 26, 2016 (UTC) I think that R.A.B.B.I.T. should automatically be destroyed if it tries to battle, since in the KND, Hippy-Hop always gets crushed before it can actually fight and such. --AvzinElkein (talk) 23:53, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Fusion HEROes Like I said with the Half-Age, as long as they aren't complete copies, you'll be fine, and based on your work with the Half-Ages (which give me a Kozmo vibe in terms of names; that's a good thing, mind you), you seem to have a grasp on how this works. I will admit, though, that "Fusion HERO" is a rather bad name to give this Archetype, especially in comparison to the canon HERO Archetypes (I'm not counting my Pixel HEROes since they don't use Fusion), so hopefully you come up with a better name. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 05:10, September 12, 2016 (UTC) If you can manage to make them not complete clones, it doesn't matter to me how you spin them, whether you focus on just BN or merge them with Digimon Fusion. Pastiches of existing material are perfectly fine. Hell, my first main protagonist has an entire Archetype of them. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:51, September 16, 2016 (UTC) The lore could use some PSCT, but other than that, it looks pretty good. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:32, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Hybrid Permission Sure, I don't mind you using my Hybrid stuff. And unless it's the kind of effect that requires you to manually activate it (like a lot of Continuouses), Splice Cards always have their Spells/Traps activate first, as the Splice Effects are only Spell Speed 1. Hybrid Pendulums are already coded into CardTable2, so you're set on that front. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 04:43, January 23, 2017 (UTC) You'd credit me as Vile.EXE, my FF.net account. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:43, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Mana Retool I can do that for you, but it might take a bit of time. As for the cards you marked for deletion, are you sure you don't want to just retool those instead of let them be completely deleted? As for Link pages, I'll get around to that at some point, as well as making an actual color (the main wiki just uses Ritual's color with white letters for now). --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 04:09, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Links and the new Manas have been coded, so if you check your existing Manas, they have the new color, letting you fix them as you need to. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 04:56, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :It's all fine. You created the mechanic after all. LionHeartKIng (talk) 05:28, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Okay, try the coding again. I think it's all put together now. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 05:50, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Well, Psychid, I've got bad news. The CardTable template ran into the dreaded "expansion depth limit exceeded" problem. Translation: The template literally CANNOT HANDLE all the coding I tried to do here. The only way you can possibly make your version of Manas here is by manually entering the color code. LHK can help you with that. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 06:24, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Here we go. Mana: | color = style=" " Ritual/Link Mana: | color = style=" " Fusion Mana: | color = style=" " Synchro Mana: | color = style=" " Xyz Mana: | color = style=" " Dark Synchro Mana: | color = style=" " Timewarp Mana: | color = style=" " Composition Mana: | color = style=" " Hybrid Mana: | color = style=" " Hope that helps buddy. LionHeartKIng (talk) 06:32, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :I found this on the template that Taylor created. Anyways, my bad. Also, does the gimmick that Mana Monsters have (activating as Spell Cards, waiting for {Mana Count} turns Tributing a {Mana Energy}-Level monster with the same Attribute and Type as that Mana Monster's) keep after the retool? Also, what do the frames look like? I am curious. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:40, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Retool Wait a minute, so what changes are done to your mechanic? I am curious. Also, can you provide a border for how they look like? I would like to code that mechanic to MSE. LionHeartKIng (talk) 05:44, February 18, 2017 (UTC)